


A Broken-Hearted Love

by SansLover24



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover24/pseuds/SansLover24
Summary: It's hard to explain in 1250 characters so just please read and thank you for support. I hope to make people happy by reading this.





	1. A New Home In Durdum Lane

_ Background Info: Ever since Tom's parents died he's lived with the Larssons. Even though he and Tord Larsson don't get along much, they seem to have the same interests in one thing; girls. _

Justine, the new girl on the block, had just moved in nextdoor to the Larsson and Ridgewell household.

~Justine's Pov~

I unpacked my stuff as my mom came into my room. "Look. I know it might be hard okay, y'know. Making new friends. But jus' remember! Everyday can be better than the last!" She beamed and I smiled. "Thanks mom." I moved my hair back over my eyes as I looked at the clock and saw that I'd have to head to my new school. I was already dressed and my backpack was ready. I hugged my mom and left to head to my new school.

My mom was the only one who had ever seen my big, crystal blue eyes. Mainly because I was very insecure about myself.. but sometimes-- sometimes.. I'm actually happy with how I look. I was raised by my dad to be the best, mainly because he didn't like anyone.. unique. I was always perfect for others to be proud of.. And I was okay with that- sorta.

But, little did everyone know...

I was so nervous- and scared.

~~Damnit~~

(So- I decided this is chapter one! :D Leave some kudos or comments if you'd like!)


	2. The Blue One

I walked into school, seeing new faces and sighing heavily. "Today is-" Before I could finish my sentence I was knocked over, feeling a full blow on my side, instinctively I yelped in pain and covered my head, curling up. Above me I saw a boy in a light blue shirt and black pants. He looked very nervous, blushing and looking down at me, offering a hand to me. It took a while for me to process it but once I did I reached for his hand, taking it and getting up. My action only made him blush more, and my blush started to appear.

"I-I'm sorry m-ma'am- eh, girl- uh, l-lady." He shook a small bit, rubbing his face a little. "I-I didn't m-mean to r-run into you."

I blushed at his politness.. usually boys just shoved me over and walked away. But he was different. I could tell. "I-It's okay."

"A-Are you a-a-a new s-student?" He stammered, and I caught a glimpse of something shiny.

"Yes. I-I just moved here this morning.. uhm.. what's in your mouth?" The boy's face got a deep red at my question and he kept his mouth shut a bit more.

"N-Nothing.." He mumbled. His voice was a bit overlapping. I could tell there  **was** something in his mouth.

The bell rang and we both looked away for a second before he asked me what class I had. I showed him my schedule.

**_1st: Geometry_ **

**_2nd: Advanced Art_ **

**_3rd: Biology_ **

**_4th: Literature_ **

**_5th: History_ **

**_6th: Advanced Music_**

His blush seemed to calm down. "Oh.. w-we have the same classes!" He smiled, sounding surprised.

I smiled at this. Maybe we could be friends? Hey, atleast I wasn't alone in this. "Oh. Cool.. I guess. You do art?" He looked down a little, I think in offense. I jumped at this and tried to hurriedly fix it. "I-I meant.. y-you don't seem l-like the art type.. I just.. uhh.." I dug myself a hole.. crap.

"It's fine." He finally said. "I just wanted to try something new.. I'm not very good at art anyway." I looked at him again, seeing the shiny once more. "I'm.. okay at it. My mom says I'm great at it but I just.. dunno. What mus-"

The bell rang, scaring the shit out of me. "-! Oh, c-class.. uh.. wanna walk together..?" I stammered, feeling my face heat up once more. His did the same as he nodded.

 

And we started walking.

(Okay, so.. how am I doing? I noticed 2 guests left kudos so thanks for that. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while though.) 


	3. The Red One

Second Class- A. Art~

I sat by a canvas, Tom taking a seat next to mine. Right as the teacher was explaining to me what we were going to do a boy with light brown hair that were put into two horns, a red shirt and grey pants and cold, stone-like grey eyes sat on my other side. He greeted the other boy, Tom, and then told the teacher he'd explain. She nodded and walked off while the rest of the class started pouring in. To be honest, there wasn't many people in the Art class, to not many could 'pour' in.

"Just paint. It's all we do here." The 'Red One' said to me. I looked at my canvas and then Tom, a bit shy. Tom looked upset, his eyeless holes glaring at the Red One. I decided to call him that since I didn't know his name.

Tom looked at me, his glare softening to a gaze. "It's fine. He's usually that rough with people." The Red One chuckled, "Especially in bed~" I blushed a bit at his comment, Tom growled. "Tord, shut the hell up before you chase her away." He sneered.

"Surprised you found someone who likes you." He mumbled.

"Shut up Tord!" Tom hissed at him.

Tord looked at me again. "We just have to paint a portrait of somebody in class." I smiled, "Okay. Thanks." I felt releived. The teacher commanded us to start once everyone was settled. And off we went.

 

(Hey Guys! I'll try to update this more but I figured- why not actually draw Tom from this story! The picture I draw will be the picture Justine paints. So, Thanks for reading!)


	4. New Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So- before we get started I dunno how the picture system works here so I'll just put in the link for the picture Sl painted. (Also how highschool Tom will look in this story.)

[Sl's Painting.](https://drive.google.com/a/students.apsb.org/file/d/1cBh2cWm9vxbmOYRmJPlALmIkVLDXFcHp/view?usp=drive_web)

 

I was stunned- shocked even! I had been aiming to paint the teacher but my hand and mind just went on their own. And this is what they did!! I was so embarrased- with the teacher, Tord, other students and Tom himself watching me! When I finished I noticed I was blushing.. Tom looked so embarrased, sulking down in his seat. Tord looked amazed and upset.

 

~After Class~

 

The teacher had insisted on me keeping the painting there to dry, so I did. I tried to hurry to lunch- maybe even lose the boys I'd met- but Tord grabbed my arm. "Hey, we can walk together." He smiled, My heart started to pound. I felt so- embarrased.. "I-I uh.. sure." I put my head down, sighing. Tom came over and put his arm around me shyly. "H-Hey. That p-painting was pretty good." I smiled. "Thanks." I hadn't gotten to see what Tom or Tord had painted, so I couldn't complement them.

When we got to lunch two other boys came running to Tom and Tord. A brown, short haired boy wearing a green shirt with a sachel backpack. A spiked hair ginger with a white shirt and a purple sweater, sleeved rolled to his elbows and black rectangle glasses. I got really shy and felt myself pushing into Tom for a place to hide. A thick british accent awed and Tord snickered, "Yea. Tom's found himself in love with the new girl~" He sing songed. Tom seemed to squeak. "W-We aren't in love! S-She's just.. my friend." Another british accent- which I could see belonged to the Purple one- cooed. "That's still great Tom! She can be in our friend group!"

I was pretty shy, still pressing myself against Tom before he walked me over to the table they sat at. I hurriedly sat down and pretended to be chill, but on the inside I was freaking out. Back at my old school I was friends with one person, a girl. Because nobody, especially guys, had ever voluntarily talked to me! Tom sat down next to me and before Tord could take my other side the ginger hopped there, bouncing with happiness. "I'm Matt! What's your name! We are gonna be the best of friends!" I gulped and gave a nervous smile, Tom 'swooping' in to save me. "Her name is Justine. C-Calm down Matt you are scaring her." The ginger known as Matt calmed himself down and I felt better. I noticed Tom seemed  **way** calmer around his friends, and.. whatever Tord was to him.

I smiled and took out my sketchbook, Tord had managed to pull Matt away, earning him a smack in the face as Matt exclaimed that Tord's hands weren't clean enough to touch his godly body. Then he got up and sat across from us with the One in Green, Tord finally sat on the other side of me and wrapped his arms around my side, gripping me close to him. I blushed darkly and Tom seemed to get upset. I didn't understand why they basically fought over me, and I managed to pull away from Tord before he grabbed my sides, causing me to moan and whimper. My face turned red as people began to look at me, including the guys. Tord had a devilish smirk but I was embarrassed as all hell. I got up and stormed out, leaving my stuff and hurrying to the bathroom. Oh god now everyone would remember me as  **the girl who moaned at lunch!**

 

(I'm back Biznitsssssss >w<)


	5. My...Crush?

**Really Tord.**

 

I was sitting outside the cafeteria, trembling as people walked in and out and immediately started talking about me. Why would Tord do something like that.. Next thing I know is Tom is in front of my tear stained face, setting my stuff down next to me. I hid my blushing face in my arms that were folded on top of my knees. I couldn't face him.. my new friend. Tord had ruined that. I doubted anyone would want to be my friend now because of that. Tom gently but also nervously held my face. He made me look into his 'eyes' and he nervously smiled.

"Hey.. It's okay.. Edd and Matt are chewing out his ass right now.. and when we get home I'll make sure ma knows what he did. He'll be in so much trouble..." He noticed that wasn't why I was upset. I was upset because now people would tease me.. now people with pick on me.. That's why I was upset.

"Hey.. uhm.. I won't let them pick on you Justine.. I promise.. I'm here for you. So don't worry about everyone else.." He smiled again and Tord walked out of the cafeteria, being chased by a very upset 'Edd'.. at least that's what I assumed the Green One's name was after hearing Tom. Matt came out and helped me and Tom up. I was still too embarrassed to look them in the eye, whimpering.

"It's fine Justine, Tord just being a dick." Matt huffed, hugging me. "I know how you feel, Tord did that to me too. But, I still want to be your best friend.."

Tom piped up, "Me too!"

Edd came back, literally dragging Tord by his hair. Tord was yelling at him but Edd just dropped him in front of me. I looked down at him with a bit of fear.. he was so strong... and.. cute..? Wait- cute? No- NONONO!! He got up and fixed his hair before looking into my fearful eyes, his stone grey ones actually seeing nothing but my bangs because like I said before- I don't show my eyes.

"I'm very sorry I made you make an inappropriate noise in front of the whole school. I hope you can forgive me, Justine." Edd smiled, he also didn't show his eyes, which I respected. But he moved his bangs out the way and smiled, his eyes were very bright and green.. They were smol in a way.

"I still want to be your friend too. You seem nice." He smiled at me happily.

Tord looked upset, now people talking about how  **Tord** apologized. I didn't care, I appreciated it lots.

 I gave a little smile and wiped away my tears, making sure they couldn't see my eyes. "Thanks.. B-But don't do that again, Please." He nodded and the others went back into the cafeteria.

As I was about to follow Tord pulled me into the janitor's closet, closing the door and pinning me to the wall as the dim light lit up the small space. He began to hungrily kiss and bite at my neck. I whined and managed to shove him away, looking scared as he loomed over me.

"Those moans were so cute.. Can I hear more.. Please~?" I hurriedly shook my head and tried to leave, but he grabbed my hips, making me moan yet again. I didn't like being so defenseless.

"Tord.. p-please.. Stop.. I'm not ready." I was so timid and shy.. I couldn't do this. Not now. Not when I'd just cried and I barely knew Tord. "Please. Not now." He brought me close and kissed me softly. "Alright.. but at least let me see your eyes.. I'm so curious.."

I whimpered. "N-No.. they are horrible and I don't want you to see them. Maybe another time." He kept kissing my neck, almost like he was begging for me to let him see.. I finally pushed him off and shuddered. "Maybe you could come over tomorrow night.. Maybe then I'll show them." I left him there, but he followed me as I got my stuff and walked back into the cafeteria and sat down with the guys. They noticed my blushing face because they immediately fussed at Tord when he walked in.

Tom held me close to him protectively, growling at Tord when he tried to sit down by me, but he did anyway.

"Thomas, it's fine." I looked at the others.

"You guys wanna come over tonight?" I was curious.. maybe I could actually have some friends.

(hey guys I'm back!!! :D so gimme some ideas- bc I have none :/)


	6. The Tradgedy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo- this may get angsty.  
> Character death- no not MAJOR but yknow someone dies.

I walked out of the school with my new possible friends. But what I saw wasn't something I should be happy about.. My mother on the road, gunshot through her head with the police around her. I swear I screamed.. but I didn't hear it.. I knew I was crying but I couldn't  **feel** it. I felt numb, going limp against Edd as I shook all over. I saw my dad fighting the police to see her, Tord said something and I almost broke down. I couldn't believe it.. I just couldn't. Matt held me up as I sobbed.. it was obvious they knew I was their kid. They brought me to sit and I swear the first thing I did was grab my wrist. I wanted to cut.. I needed to fell something in my numb state.

"Sl it's gonna be okay.. Look we can.. w-we can do something.." Tom was trying his best to make everything better but it didn't help. I felt lightheaded, watching my tears flow easily as I sobbed. Tord sat down and pulled me into his arms. I didn't even care that he was making a move. But when he hummed softly it slightly calmed him down. And I was grateful that he'd gotten me to stop shaking. But Tom got jealous and he took me into his arms too. I didn't even care that they were fighting.

"mm.." I hugged whoever was holding me at the time, and from the light cologne smell I could tell it was Tom. I buried my face in his chest before hearing my dad yell and come running over. He usually hated when guys were around me. But I didn't care. Tom held me until I calmed down and I couldn't look my dad in the eyes. I knew he'd done it.. They were always arguing and I was tired of it!

"You feel better?" Tom asked me.

I nodded slightly, just watching my Dad's feet. Then without a word he left.

I looked at the guys. "Let's go hang out.. I'll be okay. Where do you want to go?" They all gave nervous smiles.

Matt was the one to speak. "We could get ice-cream and hangout at my house. We could play games and.. maybe even have a party. I'll go invite people." He got up and ran off, going to the various groups of people and telling them about it. Tom continued to hold me. Edd gave me a firm hug to make sure I was okay.

Once I managed to stand up and wipe my face off Matt had come back, texting the rest and then getting his keys out.

"Cmon, I'll drive. There's a good place down the road."

(sorry this chapter is pretty short. there will most likely be r-word in a chapter at some point. I have a plan but I have to put the pieces together. I'll put a warning for those who don't want to read about a r-word. thx for kudos guys!)


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes- warning:  
> This will have some kinky smut-

I licked my popsicle, I'd already thanked Matt a million times because I just didn't feel so good about having him pay. But he said every time that he didn't mind. I noticed Tord staring yet again and my cheeks flushed as I looked away. Tom punched him in the arm to get him to stop.

When we finished Matt drove us to his house and we got the house ready for a party. Matt seemed to live alone most of the time due to his parents being around the world almost all the time. While I was helping Matt get the chips out Tord winked at me. Matt shot him a glare. Damn did Tord not get it? My mother just  **died.** And he's  **still** flirting with me. My heart slightly hurt but I was sure it'd be fine.

~Timeskip to the Actual Party!~

It was fun. I danced a little but mainly walked around trying to get Tord to stop flirting. I guessed it was just how he tried to make other's feel happy. Matt wasn't expecting for someone to bring beer and alcohol but someone did. Matt stayed away from the punch bowl after that because I swore I saw someone spike it. Upstairs Matt had the rooms set for games, and Tom and Tord both pulled me into the room for 7 minutes in heaven. We sat down and began to play. I spun and it landed on...

**Tom.**

I blushed heavily as we were both shoved into the closet.

It was dark.. did I fail to  mention that the darkness made me scared..

Who cares- But the half drunk Tom didn't seem to mind it. The closet was pretty small so he was pressed up against me in the crudest of ways, his growing bulge pressed against my clothed entrance. My face felt like it was burning and it was hella red. He was a blushing mess too. He kept whispering I'm sorry until he finally kissed me. I felt something scrape against my lip and I finally figured out what the shiny in his mouth was. He had braces.. Why did he hide them? I kissed back willingly and felt him hold my hand.

Before I knew it the door opened and my blush got darker. There were multiple 'ooohh's and giggles and laughter. But there was one grumble as someone pulled Tom off of me and helped me up. When my eyes adjusted I saw it was Tord. Tom began to pull me out the room and too an empty one, Tord following.

Before I knew it Tom was in front of me as we sat on the bed, panting and huffing heatedly. Tord crawled behind me and let me lean on him as they began to litter my neck in kisses and bites. The noises I made, in my opinion, were so embarrassing. But I couldn't help but moan because god it just felt good.. Tord kept chuckling and whispering dirty things in my ear, making me shiver.

"I bet you love this huh~? I bet you'd just  **love** it if we tied you up and fucked you silly~ Hehe I bet you'd be begging for more by the time  **we're** done~"

I kept whining, feeling so horny as my nipples hardened and Tord groped one of my boobs, making me squeal and arch my body into Tom's. My breath was so shaky as I whined for more. I felt Tord chomp down on my sweet spot and I lost it, Tom holding my hands to help me stay still. It was so pleasuring I couldn't hold anything in anymore.

I cried out, Tom using this as a chance to shove his tongue in my mouth. I groaned into the heated kiss, getting grinded on from both males. Tom pressing against my tight entrance and Tord pushing up against my even tighter rear entrance.

Finally after for what it seemed like forever- they stopped teasing me and began to strip, taking my clothes off for me. Before anyone could lube themselves up Tord rammed into my rear entrance, showing his fingers in my mouth to get me to be quiet.

"Suck." He growled and so I did. Tom was just watching, so embarrassed at the moment. They were pretty good sizes. Tom being a decent six to six and a half while Tord was a pretty good seven inches. Tord began to rub his other fingers against my clit, making me jumpy and rigid as I groaned loudly and squirmed. I was to sensitive there and it was making me so horny. Finally when Tord saw I had came he stopped rubbing me and Tom crawled up, planting sweet kisses as he thrusted in. The pleasure was unbearable, numbing the pain greatly. When Tord pulled out Tom pushed in, and when Tom pulled out Tord pushed in. It was sweet bliss, having my eyes clouded with lust as I moaned and got massaged all over.

But things got kinky real fast.

Tord began to yank my hair, slap and grope my ass. Tom began to suck on my nipples and finger my clit. I was so jumpy, my mind clouded to where I couldn't even think about how badly I'd be punished by my dad.

Finally they began to get sloppier, each of us growing close once again. I arched my back, crying out in ecstasy as I came at last, the guys following right after.

When we were sure we were done they pulled out and I stayed in the position I was in. They both smiled, Tord more than Tom, and pulled me close and onto the bed as they cuddled me. I fell into a happy slumber in their arms, feeling happier than earlier that day.

 

(I will not continue this chapter but I will make a new chapter >:3)


	8. My Horrible Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst... lots of gore probably- there will be blood n etc  
> and maybe after some fluff

The guys had woken me up once the party started to end, we got dressed each stretched before we promised to (hopefully) never mention this. Even though I could tell that Tom and Tord looked and thought of me differently.

Tord grinned at me and easily it was noticeable that he thought of me as his girlfriend. I'd end this real quick. Being the small bit of tsundere I was around boys like him.

"If you think this means we're dating then your wrong. It's called a one night stand." I got my stuff and left the party. Though Tom's look after I said that almost crushed me. I really liked Tom.. I knew straight up that he felt the same too.

Tom ran up behind me, "Hey.. well at least let me walk you home."

I smiled. "Fine, but only because I really don't like being alone." I blushed a little.

Tom sighed as he began to walk with me. When we were about a couple streets and almost to my house he looked at me.

"Did you really mean what you said about that just being a one night stand? B-Because..." He grinned shyly, "I would really love to be your boyfriend.."

I blushed harder. "Tom.. between me and Tord it was a one night stand.. but.. I'd love to be your girlfriend... really.. S-Sorry if I've been sending mixed signals. I really like you but it's just hard for me to come out so easy." She began to ramble just a bit.

Tom liked her.. a lot.. and well- since they were now technically dating then he'd be able to show her how much.

He held her hand as they walked the rest of the way. When they arrived she didn't think much of the lights being off, Tom kissed her cheek and they said goodbye. She went inside. The sight was horrible.. The whole place was ransacked! Tom noticed her just standing in the doorway and walked up her driveway, seeing it he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manor.

"It's alright." She was awestruck. "He just abandoned me.. I knew it was coming anyway." She wiped away her tears.

Tom kissed her cheek again. "Here.. let's clean up."

And so they did.

 

Around 2 in the morning they had gotten the place back in order. And Tom didn't feel like going home. Sl led him upstairs and they went to sleep. She needed this comfort.. and thank god she had Tom.

(sorry this is so short. I need some ideas. Can you guys please help me get some ideas XD)


End file.
